This invention relates to stair climber exerciser apparatus and more particularly to stair climber exercise apparatus for use under water.
Climbing is the most popular club exercise today, presumably because it is a low impact activity with an excellent combination of aerobic and anaerobic exercise.
For persons who are very overweight, or persons who are just beginning to undertake this type of an exercise program and thus are not in proper condition, climbing may be, initially at least, a risky endeavor even after examination by a physician and under close supervision.
A variety of climbing and related type of exercise equipment are shown in the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,133 shows an exercising device for attachment to the legs of a horse for use under water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,788 discloses swimming and exercising apparatus utilizing wheel members having cogs thereon with pedals for producing the exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,108 describes an exercise device for use under water in which the exerciser is suspended in a harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,338 discloses step climbing apparatus with pedals and drive sprockets. An alternator functions as a dynamic brake.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,544 shows an aquatic exercise apparatus set in a tank of water utilzing a pivoting platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,581 shows exercise apparatus for under water use in which a number of arrangements are disclosed, including bike riding and trampoline type of activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,543 discloses exercise apparatus with pedals and hydraulic cylinders to produce the resistance.
German patent DE 3600061 describes under water bicycling apparatus for providing exercise.
None of the foregoing patents teaches the present invention.